


The Boar Prince

by sacredsymbol821



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Oh you know, and lots of violence i cant express that enough if gore makes you nauseous dont read this, just your daily dose of death and more death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredsymbol821/pseuds/sacredsymbol821
Summary: The War to Unify Fódlan began two years ago, and during that time, there have been reports of a man slaughtering Imperial Soldiers. This is an account of one of those doomed legions.





	The Boar Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrific at titles and summaries, but thats not important right now. What is important is two things: If you haven't gotten past timeskip I suggest you turn back.  
More importantly, if you're not into Gore or Graphic Descriptions of Violence in anyway shape or form, I implore you to turn back, to. This isn't a happy fic.

The sun set and Bederius Veret was the one his commander had put on lookout. Bederius himself was on edge. They had been sent to find the people massacring legion after legion of Imperial troops. It had started to rain near where the Garreg Mach monastery had been. Technically, it was still there, but abandoned. There were whispers that the former Archbishop was in the capital. If that were true, Bederius wondered why the Emperor hadn’t publicly executed her yet. Something rustled from below him, and his head snapped to attention. They were camped on the edge of the forest that overlooked another part of the forest. Nothing should have been moving, so he pushed his head over the cliff, and watched the trees rustle.  


Nothing should have been moving, except for the wind.  


Bederius moved back from the cliff and sat a few feet back of where the cliff’s edge was, so he could see where the cliffside trees were, and where his camp was. There was only one way up and down the path, and he kept telling himself this to help himself breathe.

He had a brother and sister in the streets, who knew nothing of war. It was why he needed to get home to them as soon as this war was over. He still wasn’t sure if declaring war on the Church of Seiros was the best course of action, but he wasn’t stupid enough to question the Emperor- The people who had, like the previous Minister Vestra, had all turned up dead within the day, and they even said that the new Minister Vestra had killed his own father for such heresy.

He shivered. He was on the lookout for a monster, and here he was thinking about the Adrestian Empire’s politics. Or what little he knew of it, anyway- he was just a foot soldier. The wind died down, and he looked towards where the camp was situated, looking for his replacement. Then, he heard a tree next to him crack, and grabbed his lance to see what he had caused the noise. A shadow came from his left and it was all Bederius could do to lift his lance to block the attack, but the assailant was way stronger than he was, and he felt one of his shoulder blades crack from the deflection. He knew immediately who he was looking at, though he didn’t have time to process it very fast, as the monster attacked again, this time going for his other shoulder. He was too slow, and felt the lance sink very deeply into his other shoulder. He cried out in pain. That, at least, he was sure his camp had heard, but he knew that was futile. This man wanted nothing but murder and pain and blood.

“You scream, yet I know your victims did not get to scream.” The shadow told him.

“My...victims?” He asked. The longer he kept this thing talking, the longer he would live. Probably.

“The people you hurt when you burned that village.”

The Shadow replied. There was nothing in his blue eyes but hatred and malice.

“But...that was an order. By the Emperor.” Beredius eyes widened. On top of being ridiculously strong, this beast was also very stupid.

“So you obey everything asked of you, even when you killed a child?”

“I haven’t killed anyone! This is my first tour out of boot camp!” He screamed.

A dark smile came over the monster’s face, and it was somehow more blood curdling than the fire in his eyes.

“You say so,” He began, then grabbed his lance out of his shoulder, and Beredius felt the blood began to pour out from his shoulder. The pain from his shoulder shot through him, and he couldn’t move. Before he could say anything, he was lifted up with one hand pushing into the spot the lance was in, and he could do nothing but yell and scream.

“You haven’t killed anyone?” The monster growled at him, inches away from his face.

Beredius couldn’t even see him because of the tears from how much pain he was in. He could feel the beast’s hand pressing deeper and deeper into the open wound.

“Answer me.” It demanded.

“N-no. I h-haven’t!” Beredius screamed.

“Then explain that child I saw in the townhouse you razed to the ground!” The Beast through him off again, near the cliff’s edge. When Beredius hit the ground, he felt something in his lower back snap. He couldn’t move, and could barely breathe at this point.

“P-p-please. P-please stop.” He sobbed, wildly looking around for anything that could protect him from this demon. His lance, which he had dropped a while ago, was broken, but the tip of it was still there. He grabbed it.

“Here you are, begging me for mercy, when you did not grant it to that young boy, who died faceless because of the flames you started. Your hypocrisy is hilarious, really.” The ghoul advanced, and picked him up again.

His vision was starting to black out and he was in so much pain. He was going to die, there was no way around that. The young soldier opened his mouth.

“I didn’t see him.” He said quietly.

“You should have been more prudent, then.” His judge, jury and executioner said coldly. He picked him up with one hand and held him over the cliff.

Beredius felt an odd sense of peace, despite the pain that was all over his body, especially in his upper region.

“M...maybe I should have been. But at least I can die knowing I have more humanity than you ever will.” He spat some blood at the demon.

“You and I do not have humanity. We are monsters, and are both going to wind up in the eternal flames.” The Beast spat back.

In a last, desperate attempt, Beredius Veret took his left hand and stabbed wildly with what was left of his spear. He managed to stab what was left of the demon in the eye, and it sunk into his right eye, but the beast didn’t flinch. He moved his hand up to Beredius’ head, and Beredius felt pressure on his head before he knew no more.

Gilbert had found another legion brutally massacred on the cliffside, but he could not find the man responsible. He followed the trail of bloody bodies, though bodies was a kind word for most of the corpses, who looked more like meat than soldiers. Most had been repeatedly stabbed through the head with something until you could not even see what they looked like. He walked through the camp that reeked of death and decay, and found where the lookout should have been stationed. The lookout was nowhere to be found, except for the pole end of his lance. He saw drops of blood, and followed it over the cliff. He could not find the body of the lookout. Gilbert sighed, and went down the cliffside before finding a body a little while aways from the cliffside. The tip of his lance was nowhere to be found, but his head no longer resembled a head. If his comrades had been stabbed repeatedly after they died, this skull looked like it had been crushed, and there was an eyeball hanging out of one side, on top of the mangled body that had been dropped from the cliff.  


It was such a gruesome sight, Gilbert, a hardened knight, felt bile rise in his throat. He said a prayer for the dead. He mourned that they had been killed in such a ferocious way, but he had to find whoever was doing this to Imperial soldiers. Gilbert finished his prayer, and continued walking to where the beast had been. He was easy to spot this time because he had left a blood trail. Even through all these bad slaughters, Gilbert knew that Faerghus could not survive intact without its Crown Prince. Gilbert looked away from the bodies and continued on the trail of the exiled dead prince of Faerghus, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.  


**Author's Note:**

> I know that FETH had to leave this part out of its story to not increase the rating on the game entirely, but this was really fun to write, and when I was playing through Azure Moon I couldn't stop thinking about how bad it had gotten with Dimitri.  
No, this doesn't mean this is all I'm writing from now on. I'm still mostly a fluff/happy ending author at heart, but its never a bad thing to try something new, and it's spooky season so what's spookier than an inhuman killer right?  
Finally, this isn't a "hey look Dimitri is a bad dude, cancelled" fic its more of a closer look to the atrocities he admits to committing in game. His character really surprised me with how much I like him honestly, so I'm a fan.


End file.
